The goal of the UNC SPORE is to reduce breast cancer mortality and incidence in North Carolina through an interdisciplinary program of research and intervention that: 1. Integrates efforts in cancer prevention and control, molecular epidemiology, clinical research, and laboratory sciences; and 2. Targets behavioral and biologic issues relevant to African American women. The six primary objectives of the UNC SPORE are to: 1. Identify the determinants of the Black/White gap in breast cancer mortality in North Carolina, and then to use novel community and provider interventions to increase early detection and eliminate the gap; 2. Initiate a long-term, population-based study of breast cancer etiology in a defined North Carolina population containing 630,000 women aged 20- 74, 29% of whom are African American; 3. Combine molecular biology and epidemiology in the investigation of the environmental and genetic determinants to breast cancer in African American and White women in the defined population; 4. Develop new clinical markers for neoplastic proliferation of breast cancer cells through the discovery of new genes: 5. Promote new translational research projects and recruit new investigators to breast cancer research; and 6. Complement the NCI and other SPOREs in the national effort to reduce breast cancer mortality and incidence by focusing in on minority issues, development and use of novel molecular epidemiologic approaches, and the development of public health research programs in breast cancer and control.